doghousefandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo's Emporium
Enzo's Emporium & Curiosities Description Enzo's Emporium and Curiosities is a massive three story building made entirely of glass dominating the middle of the Copper Crossroads in central Cappalina. Magical protection keeps the glass as strong as the stone of the buildings around it. The bottom floor of the Emporium contains premium spaces for traveling merchants to set up and sell their wares. They pay a small cut of their earnings to Enzo and the establishment in exchange for greater customer attention as well as being vetted by the premier collector and distributor of all things stuff in Cappalina. The second floor and third floors of the Emporium contain Enzo's vast collection. One could spend days searching the glass shelves and cabinets and still not find what they are looking for. Enzo is said to know the location of every single object inside the store. The second floor also contains Casey's Collection of Herbs, Potions, and Everything Else Ingestable, a small sectioned off affiliate shop ran by the wonderful Casey herself. The third floor contains special components of note aside from the vast display of everything you could hope to find and more. Firstly, a small, thin rope seemingly made out of glass extends towards the roof, where a small glass lookout tower rises upwards from the roof to an amazing view of Cappalina. Enzo often spends his time up here, and can be called down by a simple pull of the rope. Secondly, a glass display case in the middle of the room houses items of magical note purchased by Enzo from traders all over the continent. These go at extremely steep prices, and are physically and magically protected at all times. Enzo Fizzlebottom Enzo Fizzlebottom can only be described as an eccentric oddity, and a remarkable businessman. He built his enterprise up from the ground, a gnome in a human city, and is now one of the greats in all of Erasti. He'll spend hours talking with one customer, leading them through his magnificent maze of mystery. Anyone who spends a length of time with the man comes away a bit befuddled, with a package in their hands and their coinpouch lighter for it. Always quick with a joke, a pun, a self-deprecating insult, and a laugh, Enzo is a true entrepreneur. People say he also has more than one arcane trick up his bag, but he has never confirmed nor denied the rumor. He is a good man, people say, despite his interest in profit and expansion. Casey Casey is quite simply a nutcase. Enzo took a liking to the woman and her idealistic if obsessive idea to create a shop entirely based on things one can imbibe. She is haughty, withdrawn, compassionate, and extroverted all at the same time. It can be a confusing and often worrisome combination for people who visit her alcove in Enzo's Emporium and Curiosities. Perhaps the bought of hiccups she has dealt with for nearly five years now is part of the issue. She is well known as a practiced alchemist, herbalist, medicine woman, cocktail creationist, and coffee brewer across all of Erasti. If you want something to drink, Casey will always have you covered. She splits her time between managing her own shop and assisting Enzo in the main store, but he keeps her off customer service, preferring to leave that to himself and his twin employees. Her last name remains a mystery, yet to be uncovered by any who have attempted the task. Katyr and Zatyr Zin Katyr and Zatyr are identical twins, noble in birth, belonging to the minor House Zin of Cappalina under House Urso. Their parents insisted that they learn life experience by taking an apprenticeship, and the two decided together they would work under Enzo. Despite their noble title, the two young men are relatively down to earth and eager to please. One can often always find one of the two around the shop to help with purchasing an item or any other task that needs doing. The only recognizable difference between the two is their hairstyle, with Katyr wearing his black hair long. They can be quickly spotted in their uniform of red vest and gold yellow undershirt, which sticks out like a fire at night in the glass white of Enzo's Emporium. One can always rely on the twins for a friendly hello and earnest help. Plot Hooks * Enzo has a "Wanted" board hung on the first floor of the shop, scattered with notes about various strange and exotic things he wishes to acquire. He offers a cash reward for any who can accomplish the tasks. * Casey is often willing to pay a small "insurance" fee to those who are willing to try her latest concoction. She has stopped the practice of doing it herself since she took on a bought of seemingly incurable hiccups after drinking a bubbly pink mixture. * The bottom floor of Enzo's Emporium often houses strange and wonderful traders from all over the continent of Clayth. Depending on the day and the person, they may have tasks for people to complete or questions to ask. * Enzo has certain items on reserve, due to knowledge of interest from various nobles and others he has little favor towards. People are sometimes payed by these interested parties to extract the item of note by convincing Enzo to sell it. They say he has never fallen for the trick.